


Not once, not again

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Apologies, BAMF Pepper Potts, Biting, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Coping, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pegging, Protective Pepper Potts, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, They're so in love it hurts, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Lives, Top Pepper Potts, Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony ought to stop putting himself in harm's way so readily.Or, Pepper works out the gut-worry that filled her not long ago when she and Morgan saw him disappear under a mountain of debris and Tony needs the reminder.Pepperony Bingo Fill, O4: Angry Sex
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Not once, not again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> Annd another Pepperony Bingo Fill :)

The wall is cold. It's cold where Tony's cheek presses against it. It's cold where his sweaty hands grapple for a handle that just isn't there. It's cold against his chest and the few times, coincidental times the head of his cock bumps into it as Pepper draws out, it's cold there too. 

It sends electroshocks down his spine, but he barely even notices it. He can't pinpoint the hardness of the wall as his tormentor. Not when Pepper is busy ramming her strap-on inside him while biting all along his shoulders. 

Her half-open shirt sticks to the dampness of Tony's back, the frame of her harness and the bunch of her dress skirt catch on the hairs of his barely unclothed ass, his slacks only pushed past the swell of it to give her access. 

She's mad. Oh she's mad. He knows she is. And yet she's fucking him through the wall. And Tony can't bite back the cries of pleasure that she brings out of him, snarling, he gets exceptionally loud and her possessive hands on his hips squeeze him harder. 

His cock pulses where it stands, jutting off his pelvis, aching to be touched, yet blissfully ignored. 

"Putting yourself in danger..." she huffs, her sentence cutting halfway through, "in fucking danger, _again_ ," she emphasizes, beating his prostate into a pulp with silicone and the strength of her hips snapping into him. "Again, Tony," she growls, one of her hands reaching up and grabbing his hair roughly, yanking his head backwards so she can bite his bottom lip.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she whispers in his ear, the first time that night she does anything other than yell, or ground out. It was a close call. And Morgan saw it on live TV. He knew she'd be angry. 

But now she sounds exhausted too. She doesn't stop though. She sticks her forehead to his the nape of his neck, forces his back to arch further with her fist pushing against his lower back, and keeps fucking him like there's no tomorrow. 

Tony's eyes screw shut as pleasure and guilt mix together, love flooding him, knowing his wife's both venting feelings that are too much, and giving him an escape for his own. She could walk all over him, he'd let her. Any given day. 

Today, he wants, he _needs_ her to fuck him till he can't sit, or walk, or sleep without thinking about it - instead of all the other things, less fun, less comforting, he could think about. 

"Look at me," she says, orders even. 

Tony's eyes fly back open. Her blue eyes bore into his.

She's so angry. 

_So angry._

And then she pulls out of him. But Tony doesn't have time to mourn the fullness of his ass when she's inside him. No time at all. 

She spins him around and one of her hands slips back into his hair while the other one pushes him to the side and then backwards, to their couch, right there. She pushes again, until Tony's lying on his back there, and she kneels between his legs, hoists the one that's against the cushions around her waist, the one that's hanging off the side of it over her shoulder. And then she pushes back in.

Tony chokes on his own saliva at the punishing pace she immediately starts again, her bangs sticking to her forehead, her cheeks red and her breasts, still encased in the black bra she's wearing under the royal blue shirt he gifted her last Christmas, they bounce, and he wants them in his mouth, but he can't. He's helpless. And yet he's safe. And she fucks him, again and again and again.

"Tell me, tell me you're sorry," she pants above him, her hair tie threatening to let her hair completely loose. 

She's breathtaking. 

"I'm sorry," he rushes to say, and it's true, but it's not good enough. 

"Again," she snaps, driving her strap-on in harder still. 

"I'm sorry, Pep, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he keeps saying, loses himself in the rhythm of the words and that of the cock that's diving into him, the slick noises of lube and the ragged ones of Pepper breathing above him all but making his head swim.

Pepper crying above him and leaning down, letting go of the leg he has on her shoulder so she can kiss him is what pushes him over the edge in the end. Her cheeks are wet under his fingers when he dares cupping her jaw. Her mouth is hot against his own, her tongue searing hot as she fucks his mouth with it, and finally, her hair does flow down, hiding their faces from the rest of the world. 

His stomach sinks in, his breathing stops, his heartbeat quickens. He sobs another plea for forgiveness and she squeezes his wrists where he still holds her face in his palms, and Tony comes, hard. 

Ropes of come pulse out of his untouched cock, his body contracting around her and her silicone cock. She owns him. She fucking owns him and he's never meant an apology more than he means the one that dies on his lips as she kisses him again.

She doesn't stop thrusting right away, keeps giving little strokes up his ass, even as his hole clamps down in overstimulation and he whines and he squirms. 

"Not again, Tony," she says when she pulls out, "or I'll have to come with you."


End file.
